<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Most Passionate by round_robin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25462312">The Most Passionate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/round_robin/pseuds/round_robin'>round_robin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Getting Together, Hot Springs &amp; Onsen, Kaer Morhen, Kaer Morhen's Fanon Hot Springs (The Witcher), Kissing, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Romantic Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Soft Jaskier | Dandelion, Teasing, Winter At Kaer Morhen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:28:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25462312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/round_robin/pseuds/round_robin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaskier's resistance melted and he leaned into the embrace once again. “I suppose we should talk? About... this.”</p><p>“Mmm, do we have to?” As far as Geralt saw it, Jaskier kissed him and now he'd like nothing more than to spend the night with the bard in his lap, whispering sweet nothings into soft hair.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>775</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Most Passionate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey look at that, I wrote Jaskier/Geralt only for the first time in like (checks fics) three months...</p><p>Big thanks to the Witcher Jaskier for the soul discord server for helping me with titles, and a big thank you to CassandrasDreamworld for letting me bounce ideas off them when i got stuck. I know I'm in the middle of a big series, but I started to itch for a one shot... I'm like that sometimes. I wanted to write a really romantic fic with lots of kissing and some nice sex, so here we are. The title is a reference to The Princess Bride (it almost writes itself, Jaskier is Buttercup...) Please enjoy &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Geralt always kept his eyes open when he kissed Jaskier.</p><p>The first time, it was out of shock. The arachas battle took longer than he expected and Geralt returned to their camp exhausted, a little bloody, and reeking like a day old chamber pot. He didn't let Jaskier come with him—too dangerous, the toxins from the arachas would make him more worried about Jaskier than the job—and the second their camp was in sight, he saw Jaskier pacing nervously around the fire.</p><p>Geralt almost smiled at that. The idea that someone might care about him was novel and pleasing. He lifted a hand in greeting when blue eyes snapped to him. One second, Jaskier was across the field—worry creasing his lips, sweat dripping down his face—the next he was right in front of Geralt.</p><p>Geralt blinked and the surprisingly solid bard collided with his chest, their lips smashing together. If there wasn't already blood in his mouth from the fight, he'd probably be bleeding now, Jaskier's teeth clacking against his, arms wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him <em>in</em>. Jaskier's eyes fell shut as he melted into a gentler kiss, a soft tongue licking the blood away, nibbling his lips, but Geralt's eyes were wide open.</p><p>There wasn't just sweat dripping down Jaskier's face from the heat of the day, but tears too, trails smearing the dirt on his skin. As Jaskier's tongue probed deeper into Geralt's mouth, licking under his lips and sweeping away more blood, Geralt watched. The relief breaking across his face, eyes suddenly soft when they'd been tense a few moments before, was beautiful. Jaskier was genuinely concerned for him, and now that concern melted into relief as Geralt returned safely.</p><p>They'd been dancing around this for months now, fingers brushing over the fire as they passed food and gear around; long, lingering glances across a tavern as Jaskier sang the praises of the White Wolf. Witchers had to pay for sex because they knew no one would truly want them, even the adventurous sorts who saw them as dangerous or exotic didn't stay around long. But Jaskier stayed, after Geralt punched him, growled at him, made fun of his singing... Jaskier stayed. He was loathe to chase him away by reaching out for something more, afraid that might be the bridge too far that finally drove Jaskier off... Well, the kiss removed that worry.</p><p>After the shock wore off, Geralt returned the kiss, nipping at too soft lips and moaning as they parted for him, inviting him in deeper. Jaskier melted against him and though he was tired from the fight, Geralt had more than enough strength to hold him, crushing their bodies together. He wanted the kiss to last forever, wanted to watch the bliss cross Jaskier's face until the end of time.</p><p>With a little shudder, Jaskier leaned away, but he did not let go of Geralt. “Thank fuck you're alright. I thought I'd have to save your corpse from the necrophages.”</p><p>Geralt rolled his eyes. “Sweet one minute, spitting bile the next.”</p><p>“Oh, uh...” A furious blush crossed Jaskier's cheeks and he tried to step away. Geralt held firm, wanting that body pressed against him. Jaskier's resistance melted and he leaned into the embrace once again. “I suppose we should talk? About... <em>this</em>.”</p><p>“Mmm, do we have to?” As far as Geralt saw it, Jaskier kissed him and now he'd like nothing more than to spend the night with the bard in his lap, whispering sweet nothings into soft hair. But the pain in his shoulder had other ideas, an injury from the hunt making itself know with a sharp twist. “Maybe we should see to my wounds first.”</p><p>They made their way back to camp and Jaskier sat him down, stripping his armor and fussing as usual, mouth going a mile a minute. Normally, Geralt scowled or studied the ground when Jaskier got like this, but after the kiss (the kiss that Jaskier initiated) he felt like he was allowed to look now.</p><p>Once Jaskier had Geralt out of his armor, he stripped his doublet to keep it clean, then squawked at the little holes worn through the front. “Geralt! What happened?”</p><p>Geralt looked back at his own armor, the leather was tough enough to withstand the arachas venom clinging to it, but Jaskier's delicate silks were not. “Arachas venom,” he grunted, grabbing the bowl of clean water Jaskier always had for cleaning wounds. He heated it with a shot of Igni and poured it over his injury, hissing a little. “It's not my fault, you hugged me.” Jaskier huffed, frowning at his ruined doublet. “You <em>kissed</em> me.” That frown turned up into a small smile and Jaskier returned his attention to Geralt's wounds.</p><p>~</p><p>Nothing really changed between them. Jaskier still talked too much, dumped buckets of water over Geralt's head and called it a “gentle bath,” but at night, when they were alone, he was soft and sweet and looked at Geralt like he was the most beautiful man in all the Continent. And he said so. Repeatedly. As their lips almost touched, Jaskier whispered, “You're beautiful...” His eyes fell closed and he pressed their lips together, fingers tangling in Geralt's hair as he deepened the kiss, moaning and sighing in pleasure.</p><p>Geralt wanted to return the compliment, but soft words seemed so wrong on his tongue. Whenever he tried to tell Jaskier his eyes shined in any light, but the light of the moon made them magical, he kissed instead, unsure if his tongue was artful enough to express the words. He knew it was artful enough to make Jaskier moan into every last kiss, so he did that instead. Swallowing shivery sighs as he ran his hands over Jaskier's quivering stomach, licking across his tongue as fingers brushed the inside of open thighs, Geralt explored Jaskier's body any way possible, saying with his fingers and lips what his voice could not.</p><p>He loved watching Jaskier come apart under his touch, eyes closed in pleasure, head thrown back to expose the beautiful column of his throat. Geralt abandoned plush lips to press more kisses down his throat, feeling his pulse thrumming under hot skin. As his other hand wrapped around Jaskier's cock, stroking lightly as the bard begged for more, a great heat welled up inside Geralt, the words he'd never said to anyone before coated the inside of his mouth, pushing him to speak them as he worshiped Jaskier's throat, the source of over half their income, Jaskier's contribution to their partnership...</p><p>Yet, as he stroked Jaskier through his climax, pausing his thoughts to appreciate the shuddering gasps of, “Geralt, yes, yes!” the words he said were different.</p><p>“Winter with me,” he whispered, lips still pressed to Jaskier's throat, feeling the pounding of his pulse slow as he came down from his pleasure. “Come home with me.”</p><p>Jaskier still had come all over his stomach, some dripping from Geralt's fingers as well. Sweat cooled on his skin, Geralt's cock rested hot and hard in the bend of his hip, they weren't anywhere close to done for the night and Geralt dropped a declaration in the middle of it all; the Witcher probably didn't appreciate how romantic the moment was, but Jaskier sure did. He chuckled softly and tucked a stray strand of white hair behind his ear. “Yes, I'd love to winter with you.” Curling his fingers around the back of Geralt's neck, he pulled him down for a kiss. Geralt kept his eyes open, watching the satisfaction flit across Jaskier's face. “Now,” he whispered, lips still brushing Geralt's. “Let's see what we can do about this.”</p><p>Geralt knew how strong Jaskier was, saw him walking beside Roach day in and day out, carrying his bags and that heavy lute, solid instrument that it was, and yet, when it came to showing that strength, he was always surprised. When Jaskier clamped his knees around Geralt's hips and flipped them over, pinning the Witcher to the bed, he let out a huff of surprise before angling his head, opening his neck to Jaskier's ravaging. Teeth dug into the join of his shoulder, sucking a bruise before heading down, licking and sucking attentive nipples as he went. Geralt kept his eyes on Jaskier the whole time, watching the play of emotions across his face even as Jaskier let his eyes close in pleasure.</p><p>“You know,” Geralt whispered, eyeing the bright red bite marks Jaskier left in his wake. “You bite almost as good as a wolf.” He felt the quiet chuckle ripple through his hip more than heard it as Jaskier drew closer and closer to his cock. With a cheeky wink, Jaskier licked across the head. Geralt's hips bucked and he balled his hands into the bed sheets. “Tease,” he growled.</p><p>“Mmm, always.”</p><p>Jaskier licked a stripe up one side of his cock and down the other, before continuing those little biting kisses along the insides of Geralt's thighs. He watched, lids heavy, as Jaskier's eyes closed once again, completely lost in the act of delivering pleasure. By the time Jaskier moved back up towards his cock, he was going by feel alone, sliding his cheek along Geralt's thigh, trusting it to guide him back to his prize. That hot mouth settled over Geralt and started working, licking more than sucking until spit ran down his cock, making even the hair on his balls shine with wetness. The gush of slick from Jaskier's mouth was so much—almost too much—but Geralt kept his eyes open, kept watching that beautiful face settled between his legs. When he came, he fought to hold his eyes open, wanting to see Jaskier's lashes flutter as he swallowed. So perfect, so beautiful... <em>his</em> bard.</p><p>~</p><p>The journey to Kaer Morhen was difficult, the climb treacherous for a human; the mountain alone was a challenge, to say nothing of the traps and trials winding up it. But Geralt led them along the safest path, holding Jaskier close when needed, and sometimes when it wasn't needed. It was too cold to have sex but they huddled together for warmth at night, Jaskier's cold nose pressed against his neck.</p><p>While Geralt wanted nothing more than to let Jaskier kiss him all night long, the cold wasn't very good for kissing either and they had to settle for firm touches through many layers of winter clothing. Jaskier moaned, his eyes closing as Geralt kneaded his ass through his thick winter trousers. “Oh, you tease.” If it wasn't for the thick scarf Geralt insisted Jaskier wear around his neck, he'd be able to bite the delicate skin there. One more day until they reached the castle, one more day until Geralt could strip Jaskier, throw him into his bed and have him all winter long.</p><p>They reached the keep early the next morning and Geralt bustled them inside. With Roach safe and comfortable in the stables, he pulled Jaskier into the warm front hall. “Welcome to Kaer Morhen.”</p><p>Blue eyes went wide and Geralt smiled at the rapture spreading across Jaskier's face. “It's wonderful,” he said, squeezing in close. Out of the wind, Geralt opened his cloak and let Jaskier as close to his skin as their bulky clothing allowed.</p><p>Desperate to get upstairs and into bed, Geralt listened for the others. Only Vesemir's slow heart and solid smell (like stone, linen and home) met his senses. He wasn't usually the first one home. Good, introductions could wait. With a hand on the small of Jaskier's back, he turned them towards the stairs. “My room is this way.”</p><p>Jaskier batted those lovely eyelashes. “What, no tour?”</p><p>Geralt pulled him in close, sliding his nose into the crook of Jaskier's neck and breathing him in. They were dirty and sweaty from the climb and fuck if Geralt didn't want more of it. “You're frozen,” he whispered into chilled skin. “There's a fire in my hearth.” In more ways than one.</p><p>Jaskier let himself be pulled up the stairs, through the cold corridors and towards a wooden door. He huddled close to Geralt, though Kaer Morhen was much warmer than the air outside, it was still cold, the stone halls little better than blocks of ice. The door swung open and a wall of heat hit Jaskier full in the face. “Oh... lovely,” he purred.</p><p>Just as he said, there was a fire roaring in Geralt's hearth, a large bed dressed in clean sheets, fresh water in the wash basin. “How is your room already made up? We just got here.”</p><p>“Vesemir, he saw us coming. There's a good view from the top of the walls. I can show you later.” Yes, definitely later, right now, he needed Jaskier out of his clothes and kissing him, soft little mewls of pleasure dripping from pretty pink lips.</p><p>Setting their things down, Geralt grabbed Jaskier's hips and whirled him around, pressing their lips together. “Mmf!” Jaskier mumbled, then relaxed into the kiss. Nimble fingers started stripping their clothes, the heat of the fire already making the many layers too much.</p><p>Over the past months, they'd become experts in undressing while kissing. Geralt licked into Jaskier's mouth as they shucked their breeches, parting for the barest second to throw tunics and shirts to the corners of the room to be picked up later. The first sight of Jaskier's toned chest after days of thick cloaks hiding him made Geralt growl. He attacked Jaskier's left nipple with his teeth, laving the skin with his tongue before moving to the other. Kicking his breeches away, he pulled Jaskier into his arms and tossed him onto the bed.</p><p>“Ohf!” Jaskier grunted, legs falling open for Geralt to blanket over him. The White Wolf did just that, the bulk of his body keeping Jaskier warm now. He yanked the tie from Geralt's hair and threaded his fingers through it, pulling their lips together.</p><p>Oh, they were sweaty, dirty and tired, but it felt so good. Jaskier's soft lips parted in a little sigh and Geralt pressed forward, his tongue sweeping everywhere. Jaskier's eyes fell closed as he surrendered to the kiss, but Geralt looked on. Dark lashes against pale skin were breathtaking, the last of the summer sun was almost gone from Jaskier's complexion, making the contrast stand out all the more. Geralt dragged his lips up to kiss Jaskier's eyelids, licking softly across his cheeks. Their hard cocks ground together, that pleasure almost secondary to the sheer bliss of the kiss.</p><p>Soon enough, Jaskier groaned for more, arching up, like he was trying to burrow inside of Geralt. With one last kiss, they parted, Geralt leaving the bed to search their bags for the oil he bought in preparation for an entertaining winter. Geralt returned to the bed and settled between spread legs, warming the jar in his hands before opening it and pouring a generous amount across his fingers.</p><p>When they first began this—after the relief filled kiss Jaskier planted on him—Jaskier was more than happy to roll over, let Geralt take him from behind. But if they were spooned together, Geralt couldn't watch Jaskier's face as it flitted through the various stages of pleasure. No matter how much he liked pressing every inch of their skin together, Geralt would never give up the chance to watch Jaskier's pleasure. So on his back, knees wide, Jaskier tipped his hips up for Geralt to press two slick fingers into his hole.</p><p>The second Geralt pushed inside, Jaskier groaned, head falling back onto the pillows. “Fuck, your hands...” he whispered. Geralt took another moment to thrust gently, wringing all sorts of moans from those beautiful lips. He added a third finger and a bit more oil, and felt that tight body melt around him. “Fuck,” Jaskier cursed again. “Now, now please.”</p><p>Geralt dripped more oil over his cock before blanketing his body over Jaskier, lining his head up with that slick hole and pressing inside. After days of cuddles for warmth and no exposed skin, the first push into Jaskier's tight channel felt like sinking into a warm bath. They both groaned, chests pressed together. Jaskier tangled his fingers in Geralt's hair and pulled him closer, until he felt teeth against his throat. If Geralt loved kissing, his second favorite thing to do with his mouth was bite—sucking rosy red welts into Jaskier's long neck, making them deep enough to last for days before spreading kisses across tender skin. His hips bucked, teeth sinking deep into Jaskier's throat.</p><p>It had been days and they had no illusions about lasting long. In all honesty, Geralt was surprised his squeaky clean bard let this happen with the state of them. The next order of business was a trip to the hot springs for a warm bath, maybe some sneaky business under the water...</p><p>Watching Jaskier's face as usual, Geralt knew the exact moment before he started to come, he'd seen it so many times. It started with a tightening of his brow. His lips went slack at the same moment, and there was a little hitch of breath as he prepared to shout his climax. Geralt chose his moment perfectly and sealed his lips over Jaskier's, swallowing that shout of ecstasy. As his own orgasm crashed over him, Geralt almost closed his eyes. But he held them open long enough to watch Jaskier come down, panting into Geralt's mouth as he tried to kiss with any sort of technique.</p><p>Sticky and more exhausted than before, Geralt fetched a cloth and wiped them down. “Sleep a little,” he said, settling them under the covers. The smell of his bed, his home, flowed over them and he felt his eyes start to droop. “We'll take a bath, then dinner will be ready. The others will probably be in by nightfall.”</p><p>“Mmm, yes,” Jaskier mumbled. He turned in Geralt's arms and buried his face in Geralt's chest. “I'm looking forward to meeting your family.”</p><p>Jaskier dropped off to sleep before Geralt did, and he took one last moment to watch that gorgeous face, relaxed in sleep, lips parted as he breathed. Pulling the bard in closer, Geralt stole one last sleepy kiss before closing his eyes.</p><p>They rose a few hours later. Jaskier stretched like a cat, his half hard cock rubbing against Geralt's side. “Mmm, eager?” he mumbled and rolled them over, leaning down for a kiss.</p><p>Jaskier almost let himself get pulled in. He was sore from the climb, muscles tight but starting to relax a little in the heat of the bed. While walking back into the chilly halls didn't sound the most appealing... “You promise me a bath,” Jaskier mumbled against insistent lips. He opened his eyes and found Geralt looking back at him. Huffing a laugh, he pushed Geralt away. “Come on, we both need it.”</p><p>As they walked through the corridors, Geralt didn't let Jaskier stray too far from his touch. An arm wrapped around his hips, he pulled Jaskier in close, kissing up his neck, over red love bites that were still a little tender. When they got to the hot spring, Jaskier moaned at the intense humid heat of the cavern and stripped his clothes. “I am never leaving.” He groaned as the hot water soothed his sore muscles.</p><p>Geralt slid into the water after him, wrapping his arms around Jaskier once again. Their lips met again and again, Jaskier could hardly enjoy the bath part of their bath as Geralt kept pulling him into his lap, kissing down his throat. They managed to get clean, their hair wet and dripping, Jaskier hadn't moved off Geralt's lap, more than happy to stay close and let his Witcher kiss to his heart's content, sucking new love bites into his skin.</p><p>“You're never like this,” he whispered, carding his fingers through now clean hair. On the road, whether they were in the woods or had a room at an inn, Geralt would kiss and touch him just fine, but there was always space between them, room to breathe Jaskier liked to call it. A small pocket of space where they could spring apart at any moment if someone should knock on their door, looking for a Witcher to solve a problem. But Geralt had spent the last few hours absolutely plastered to Jaskier, always touching him, never more than a breath away.</p><p>Geralt's hands stroking his back stilled. “Is that a problem?”</p><p>He shook his head and the hands resumed their stroking. “On the contrary, I love it.” He leaned in, brushing his lips against Geralt's ear. “And I love you.”</p><p>A shiver ran through them both. Geralt pressed their foreheads together, looking deep into Jaskier's eyes. “I love you too.” It was almost too soft to hear, what with the echo of the water in the cave hot spring, but Jaskier did hear. Tears started to well in his eyes and Geralt licked them away, ignoring the slightly unpleasant taste of the spring water. “I wanted to wait until we were here to tell you,” Geralt said. “Kaer Morhen is... safe. For Witchers. I don't have to pretend to be emotionless here.”</p><p>“I love it.” Jaskier bit Geralt's earlobe, pulling them as close together as possible. “I love that you have somewhere safe, and I love that you want me here with you.”</p><p>Jaskier's lips were warm and plush from the heat of the hot spring and the feverish kisses they'd exchanged, Geralt couldn't resist. Sucking on his bottom lip, Geralt pulled him into a deep kiss, their tongues swirling lazily around each other, neither trying to dominate the kiss, both simply enjoying. As always, Geralt kept his eyes open, gazing at Jaskier as he moaned softly, hips rutting against him. They had all winter for sex, for the moment, Geralt wanted to enjoy Jaskier against him, their lips sparking, teeth nibbling, marking one another as <em>theirs</em>.</p><p>A soft rumble only Geralt heard echoed through the stones of the castle. “Dinner, stop fucking and come help,” Vesemir grumbled.</p><p>With one last nip to Jaskier's lip, Geralt pulled them from the water. “Dinner.”</p><p>Their muscles soothed by the hot spring, they dressed and floated through the halls, bumping into each other, Jaskier giggling softly, his hands never far from Geralt's skin. They arrived at the dining hall with Geralt's arm around Jaskier's hips, fingers dipping below his waistband. He leaned down to snatch one more kiss when Vesemir turned and promptly rolled his eyes.</p><p>“First time you bring a guest and you never stop touching him,” the Old Wolf growled.</p><p>“Oh, uh...” A sudden shyness overtaking him, Jaskier went to separate from their embrace only to have Geralt hold him tighter.</p><p>Vesemir waved away the concern. “No worries lad. Someone's gotta keep him warm.” Setting out five plates, Vesemir crossed the hall and gave a half bow. “My name is Vesemir, welcome to our home.” He glared at Geralt out of the corner of his eye. “I was here this morning, you know, you could've introduced him then.”</p><p>“We were busy,” Geralt answered back with a smirk.</p><p>“Mmm, yes, I'm sure you were.” Vesemir returned to the table, sitting at the head near the cooking fire and eyeing Geralt.</p><p>Arm still around Jaskier, he sat them down at the table, pressed together from thigh to shoulder. With a beautiful roast boar turning in the large cooking fire, the smell of food curled through the dining hall, making Jaskier's mouth water, but Geralt's lips only wanted for Jaskier. After making sure Vesemir didn't care about their kissing and cuddling at the dinner table, Jaskier let Geralt pull him in again. They exchanged sweet, almost chaste kisses now, light brushes over cheeks and noses, little smacking pecks down the neck. Geralt was more than happy to continue like this all night, though he was hungry, he could easily take his sustenance from Jaskier's skin.</p><p>The front doors opened and a blast of cold air whirled down the hall, making the candles flicker for a moment. “We're home!” a new voice called.</p><p>“Dinner's ready!” Vesemir shouted back. He stood up and took the boar off the fire. It was a large animal, and while Vesemir looked in his winter years, he had no trouble transferring their meal to a side table by himself. He let it rest and walked to the doors of the dining hall, arms open wide to meet his other sons.</p><p>Two more Witchers walked in, both with dark hair and facial scars. Golden eyes smiled at Vesemir before flicking to the table, spying the human. Jaskier went to stand up to greet them, but once again, Geralt held him. His nose pressed into Jaskier's neck and he blew soft puffs of air across his skin. “It's warm here, stay. They'll come to us.”</p><p>The new Witchers did make their way over, the larger one (but what was large when it came to a Witcher? they were all too big for their own good) nodded to Jaskier while the other winked. Geralt scowled. “Eskel, Lambert, this is Jaskier.”</p><p>Jaskier didn't know if it was rude to meet Geralt's brothers while half on Geralt's lap... He nodded. “Hello, nice to meet you.”</p><p>Eskel opened his mouth but Lambert got there first. “So you'll be warming Geralt's bed this winter. Good to know. Food ready?” Lambert dropped his bags and slammed down on one of the bench seats, pulling a plate in front of him.</p><p>“Don't mind him,” Eskel said, placing his own bags down more gently and stopping to remove some of his armor. “He's all bark, no bite.”</p><p>Despite the interesting first impressions, Lambert and Eskel were engaging conversationalists. While the three mostly swapped stories of The Path, Jaskier listened intently, making mental notes for possible songs. He knew Kaer Morhen would be a gold mine for stories and songs. They finished off a good portion of the boar and the hour grew late. Vesemir excused himself to bed and Lambert left, returning a few minutes later sans armor, a large alchemy flask clutched in his hand.</p><p>“Fuck, Lambert, no. Not the first night,” Eskel groaned.</p><p>“You don't have to have any,” Lambert said and poured himself a glass.</p><p>He reached across the table to top up Jaskier's mug with his vile moonshine when Geralt covered the top with his hand. “I think we're going to call it a night.” He hadn't let go of Jaskier for hours (and he wasn't complaining) so when Geralt stood, Jaskier moved with him, letting Geralt lead them away.</p><p>They were almost to the doors when Lambert called. “Turning in this early? Someone's ass is going to be busy tonight!” He laughed, knocking back a swallow direct from the flask.</p><p>Arm wrapped around the crook of Geralt's elbow, Jaskier stopped. “Yes, you're right.” He turned and shot a grin over his shoulder. “Geralt's ass has quite a schedule ahead of it this winter.” Lambert's jaw fell open and Eskel burst into peels of laughter. <em>Job well done</em>, Jaskier thought. “Have a good night!” Taking Geralt's arm once again, he pulled his Witcher through the halls, shoving him against the wall and jumping into his arms.</p><p>Geralt caught him easily, letting Jaskier wrap his legs around his hips and rubbing their noses together. “Are we making noise tonight?” he asked, a spark of conspiracy in his eyes.</p><p>“Yes we are.” Their lips met, Jaskier's eyes fluttering closed as he moaned, grinding his cock into Geralt's stomach.</p><p>Geralt knew this castle like the back of his hand, he could easily make it through the halls with his eyes closed, or with a bard wrapped completely around him, making adorable little cooing noises as they kissed.</p><p>Up in Geralt's room, Jaskier kicked the door closed with his foot and shoved Geralt towards the bed. Jaskier was no waif, and while he couldn't hope to actually push Geralt over... Geralt definitely moved. Grabbing Jaskier's wrist, he pulled the bard down with him and they tumbled into bed. Their lips slid together again as Jaskier pulled at their clothes. Hot skin stretched forever and after Jaskier finished biting Geralt's lips rosy, he started traveling down, biting bruises into his neck. He knew he could never truly mark Geralt—damn Witcher healing—but the faint bruises lingered for a few hours. It was enough to make him happy.</p><p>As Jaskier started his trip down, stopping to lick a nipple before continuing, Geralt's arm flailed out for the oil on the bedside table. “Do you want to fuck me because you want to fuck me? Or do you want my ass to stick it to Lambert?” he panted.</p><p>Jaskier lips hovered over Geralt's hip, so very close to his cock. His eyes flicked up and he rested his cheek against Geralt's stomach. “I want to make love to you because I want to, I don't need any other reason.” Well, Geralt didn't have an answer for that... Jaskier smirked and continued down, stopping to lick across the head of Geralt's cock.</p><p>“Jaskier...” he finally managed to gasp out, that talented tongue lashing across his slit before pulling away entirely and sliding down to worship his balls. Geralt opened his legs wider, giving as much room as Jaskier wanted. A slick finger pressed between his cheeks and Geralt's chest jerked. “Jaskier, fuck yes please.”</p><p>“Mmm, you say my name so pretty,” he whispered into Geralt's thigh. A little more slick and he slid two fingers into Geralt's hole, feeling around until he found the sensitive little nub. Geralt's cock leaked, spreading a pool across his stomach. Jaskier watched the head drip with wide eyes, the clear liquid just pouring out. “You're so wonderful.”</p><p>He couldn't wait any longer. Pouring more oil into his palm, Jaskier spread it across his cock and sat up on his knees. With one hand behind the head, the other on Geralt's hip, he lined them up then locked their eyes together. “I love you,” he whispered as he slid inside. “I love you, I love you. I'll say it until the end of time, if you let me.”</p><p>Once he was seated, Geralt's patience quickly ran out. Grabbing Jaskier around the arms, he hauled him up until their chests were flushed together, one slow heart beating softly next to a fluttering heart. Jaskier pulled his hips back and pressed their lips together. Each thrust was slow, deliberate, heightening the sensation crackling across their skin. Geralt never wanted Jaskier to stop touching him. He said as much with his lips, kissing so deep, Jaskier would taste him for days.</p><p>When Geralt spilled between them, he moaned his pleasure into Jaskier's lips, letting the bard swallow every bit of passion he had. For it was passion, deep and true, Jaskier knew better than anyone else that no only could a Witcher feel, but they loved deeper than most men could ever dream.</p><p>~</p><p>They spent the rest of the winter being as public as possible. Nothing indecent—Jaskier wasn't that petty—but they were very visible with their affection. During morning training, Jaskier waited across the courtyard, opening his arms whenever Geralt ran over to snatch a kiss, making sure to angle his head and stick out his tongue just enough for the others to see. When he heard a groan from Lambert and a chuckle from Eskel, he knew he'd done his job right.</p><p>It wasn't all for show, Jaskier genuinely enjoyed the opportunity to lavish attention of Geralt no matter the time or place. The world outside Kaer Morhen was harsh and cruel to Witchers, and Jaskier was going to take full advantage of the one place where he could kiss Geralt breathless.</p><p>After training, as they headed to lunch and then chores, Geralt would sweep him off his feet, peppering small kisses all over Jaskier's lips, trying to cover his whole face. Lambert groaned as he passed by and Jaskier wrapped his legs around Geralt just for the show of it. They made out in the halls—long, slow kisses that could last for hours if other needs didn't present themselves—and in the hot springs. They spent the winter being as ostentatious as possible, much to Geralt's amusement. Getting one over on his brothers apparently, was prime winter entertainment.</p><p>But all good things had to end, and soon the passes began to clear. Long nights lounging together in the dining hall spread across Geralt's lap as Lambert beat Eskel at Gwent were drawing to a close... at least until next year. Jaskier hoped their behavior didn't alienate the others too much.</p><p>Lambert dragged Geralt down to the wine cellar to help him with a few kegs—he wanted to go out in style, leaving Vesemir with an empty wine cellar come spring—and Jaskier sat quietly across from Eskel, strumming his lute almost absently. “We'll have you back,” he said suddenly.</p><p>Jaskier sat up straight. “Really? I was afraid we went a little overboard with our...”</p><p>“Mating in the halls?” Eskel smirked.</p><p>“I was going to say displays of affection, but yes.”</p><p>Eskel shrugged, drinking the last dregs in his mug, knowing Lambert would top him up as soon as they returned. “We pretend to groan about it, but honestly, I'm happy Geralt has someone. There's very little love for a Witcher out in this world. I'm glad he has yours.”</p><p>“He does,” Jaskier whispered, almost too soft to be heard. But Eskel heard him.</p><p>Geralt and Lambert trooped back in, holding two kegs each and Jaskier went a little green. Yes, he spent most of the winter drinking his share, but even he couldn't empty a whole keg in one night. “Don't worry,” Geralt said. “I'll finish whatever you don't.”</p><p>They spent the rest of the night drinking and laughing, the way they spent the rest of winter, and when it came time to depart, it was with a tight bear hug from Vesemir and a whispered, “See you next winter.” A directive, not a question.</p><p>Though spring was fast approaching, the mountain was still cold and Geralt wasn't comfortable kissing Jaskier until they got lower down. “Don't want to freeze those lovely lips,” he whispered. Jaskier savored little comments like that, knowing they'd be few and far between once they were back in the world.</p><p>The moment it was warm enough for Jaskier to remove his scarf, Geralt set upon him, cupping his face with both hands and bringing their lips together. Chilled by the air, they soon warmed, and a hot tongue swept across his, licking into his mouth. This time, Jaskier kept his eyes open as well, looking back as Geralt threw his all into their kiss.</p><p>“I love you,” he whispered as they parted, and Jaskier knew it would be the last time he heard those words for a while. At least until next winter.</p><p> </p><p>The End</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes, there's a hot spring. My Kaer Morhen has a hot spring for the rest of time. Even if I don't mention it, just assume its there.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>